


from the gates of longing

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oh, Post-Resident Evil 4, Romance, ahhh i need to write more re4-ish stuff i love leon, but not by name even so not tagging him as a character, i'm so soft for these boys, idk what else, lots of kisses, lots of them - Freeform, mentions of Krauser, pre-existing crushes, seriously it's fluffeeeehh, so imagine the gorgeous re4 leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: They stopped in the middle of the living room, and for a moment they just stood there, a little awkwardly, and Chris couldn’t help but let his gaze wander. Leon was wearing the most sinfully tight jeans Chris had ever seen in his life, they looked like they were damn near painted on those strong thighs, snug around the hips. The shirt was a plain blue button-up, but the top three buttons were open to show a peek of a collarbone, and suddenly Chris had to look away.Chris swallowed hard. “Let me just find you something more comfy to sleep in. You probably reek of the club,” he said, motioning vaguely towards the couch. “If you want to watch TV or something, the remote’s right there.”-Or the one wherein Chris volunteers to take Leon home, but ends up getting a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214





	from the gates of longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsueli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/gifts).



> This was going to be different originally, but Tatsu insisted I feed the boy so the boy got a burger and fries. And some pie. The boy got fed. ARE U HAPPY NOW TATSU??? 
> 
> She also roped me into writing smut into this, that was not supposed to happen. See what a gigantic pushover I am? 😂
> 
> ANYHOW. This was also not supposed to be over 5k long, it was supposed to be a quick drabble, so I obviously failed at everything I set out to do ahah.
> 
> Also, this was for a prompt on tumblr: “I never noticed your eyes were this blue”.

The music was so loud that Chris could hear it even standing outside of the club on the street. He double checked that he had the right address, and stubbed out his cigarette, but didn’t have the time for anything else before he spotted Claire at the door, glancing around. Then she noticed him under the streetlamp, her face brightening into a smile, and in a few quick steps she was already in front of him and threw her arms around him. 

“Hey, bro,” she grinned as she pulled back, wrapping her arms around herself. She was shivering already, as she was only wearing a thin, sleeveless top. It had been raining earlier, the asphalt still shining with it, and as it was way past midnight it had already gotten cold. “I really appreciate you doing this.”

“Sure,” Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned her around so they could head inside. He wasn’t going to stand there and watch his little sister catch pneumonia. “I didn’t really have any plans beyond TV anyway,” he lied. In actuality he’d been in bed already, fast asleep when she had called him. But as she’d explained what she needed he hadn’t had the heart to say no. So he’d thrown on the first pair of sweatpants he’d found and a soft green sweater, grabbed his jacket and gotten on his way. 

“I would’ve taken him home myself, but—” Claire made a vague gesture, but it explained enough and Chris just nodded. The music was blaring even louder as they stepped inside, and Claire gave the bouncer a smile and a wave as they passed him. “If I had known he hadn’t eaten properly, I wouldn’t have let him drink that much.” She grimaced, glancing at Chris. “Jeff challenged him to see who could down more shots…”

Chris mirrored the grimace. He knew Jeff well enough to know the guy was kind of a douche and only got to hang out with Claire’s friends because he happened to be dating one of them. So, hopeful, he asked, “Who won?”

“Oh, Leon did,” Claire brightened immediately, laughing as she went on, “Jeff passed out in the booth, I think he’s still there. But I still think Leon should go home and get some sleep. He’s not looking that good. I mean,” she pursed her lips, “he always looks good, but you know what I mean. The poor guy needs a burger and a solid twelve hours of rest.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get him home in one piece,” Chris promised. That was what he was there for, after all. He could drive a friend of Claire’s home, no problem. 

“Thank you, really!” Claire gave his shoulder a squeeze, even leaned in to peck his cheek quickly. “He’s right over there, at the table. You got it from here?”

Chris mumbled an affirmation and turned towards the booth that Claire had pointed towards. Leon was sitting there with his elbows propped on the table, looking like he was already halfway asleep. There was a young man on the other side of the table, talking to Leon, who didn’t exactly seem very interested in the attempts to engage him in conversation. Easily Chris waded through the crowd, and only when he was almost at the table he realized the man was trying to _hit on_ Leon.

“Get up, Kennedy, time to go,” Chris raised his voice over the music, and immediately Leon’s eyes snapped towards him. Truth to be told, Chris had already forgotten what pretty eyes they were, and if he hadn’t been so determined to get out of here as fast as possible he might’ve faltered under the intensity of the gaze. Now he only stepped closer, ignoring the man who was saying something indignantly, and unceremoniously sneaked an arm around Leon to hoist him upright. 

Chris was very well aware that Leon was allowing himself to be manhandled, as drunk or not he wasn’t the kind of person who let just anyone into his personal space. They weren’t exactly close, didn’t know each other well enough for that, but Chris had met Leon enough times to have the basics of his personality down. At least so he hoped. 

So when Leon leaned a little closer, even grinned up at Chris, it felt like some kind of a sign of trust. “Claire told me she’d call up a knight in shining armor for me,” he drawled, and from the lilt in his voice it was obvious he’d had quite a few drinks already. “You could’ve hurried up, I was getting lonely.”

“Didn’t the company suit your standards?” Chris asked with a chuckle, but when he glanced sideways the man had already made himself scarce, had vanished without a word. For some reason that filled Chris with a distant kind of contentment, and for the first time all night it felt kind of worth it that he’d been dragged from the comfort of his warm bed and into the cold, rainy night. 

“Nah, I prefer the current company,” Leon answered easily. He attempted to take a step forward but apparently his feet weren’t really co-operative enough, as he stumbled a little and remained upright only because Chris still had an arm around him. The stumble left him practically resting against Chris, though, their faces only inches apart, and Leon looked a little baffled as he blinked. “I never noticed your eyes were this blue”

That startled a snort out of Chris. “…they’re _not_ ,” he answered, then “How much did you have to drink!?” In all fairness it was probably the glittering lights of the club that were reflecting from his eyes, so it was an easy enough mistake to make, but still. “C’mon, let’s get going already, before you’ll throw up on my shoes.” He said the last part just to have something to say, already beginning to guide them through the masses of people and towards the door. 

“They’re very nice shoes,” Leon amended, having apparently glanced down to check. 

After the first few steps Leon was actually able to even walk mostly by himself, having gained back his balance. Still, just to be sure, Chris kept on supporting him. Or maybe because he kind of liked having his arm around Leon. It was a thought he wasn’t willing to examine much more closely right now though, it was a path that’d only lead to sleepless nights. 

They only stopped to get Leon’s leather jacket, before making their way to Chris’ car. Thankfully he hadn’t parked far, and soon enough he was sitting behind the wheel, Leon slouched in the front seat next to him. “I don’t know where you live so you’ll have to give me directions,” he said, already starting the car. He turned to look through the back window as he backed up, but stopped dead in his tracks as Leon suddenly spoke up. 

“I don’t want to go home.” It was spoken so softly, so silently, that at first Chris thought he’d misheard it. But only one glance at Leon showed how uncomfortable he was. He was staring out of the side window, refusing to meet Chris’ gaze, his whole posture so tense he looked like he was close to snapping. He was flexing his fingers against his thigh, as if he wanted to grab a hold of something but couldn’t. And after a short, pregnant pause, he added a quiet “Please.”

To say Chris was stunned would’ve been an understatement. He stared at Leon for a moment longer, his mind working hard to make sense of the situation. But it had clearly already cost Leon a lot to get the words out, and Chris didn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable. So finally he found his voice, after clearing his throat. “I have a spare room. You could crash there for tonight?”

This time Leon did meet his eyes, visibly relaxing, and there was even a hint of a smile curving his lips. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing,” Chris answered, as he didn’t really know what else to say. The silence stretched on as he drove off the parking lot and headed towards his own apartment. It was so late that there wasn’t much traffic and the way was quick. It seemed like Leon was already dozing off in his seat, his head lolling against the window. Somehow he looked so… vulnerable while asleep, that it made Chris’ heart constrict in his chest. 

Then something Claire had said popped into Chris’ mind and without second guessing himself he took a turn two streets before the one he lived in. He parked the car in front of the small burger place he used to frequent, knowing it would be open into the wee hours of morning. Only when they were neatly parked he reached out, placing a hand onto Leon’s knee to gently shake him awake. “Hey, Leon?”

Leon visibly startled, snapping into awareness, and within a second he’d already taken in his surroundings and probably catalogued all the possible threats. Only when his eyes settled on Chris he relaxed a little, blinking at him in confusion. 

“You hungry?” Chris grinned. He made no move to remove his hand from Leon’s knee, didn’t lean back either, but just enjoyed the way the question made Leon’s entire face brighten. 

“Starving,” Leon admitted, and finally the last traces of the tension he’d held in his shoulders bled off him. 

“Then come on,” Chris waved at him, already unbuckling to get out of the vehicle. Leon followed suit, and as they stepped into the small diner they were the only people there, aside from the woman who had just gotten her order and strode past them on her way out. There were only four tables, anyway, squished right next to one another in the small cramped space, and Chris waved towards one of them. “Sit down. I’m gonna go order.”

Chris had come here often enough to know what was good so he ordered them both a burger with fries, laughing with the older woman who ran the place. Martha admonished him for not having come by for weeks, told him he had a very handsome friend, and threw in two slices of pie he hadn’t even paid for. And soon enough Chris was carrying a tray with their midnight meal back into the furthest table, where Leon was sitting, looking like he would’ve liked to go on sleeping more than anything. 

Yet even with the dark circles under his eyes, Leon surely was as handsome as Martha had said. Chris shamelessly took a second to just stare, let his gaze follow the wide set of Leon’s shoulders and up his neck, to the sharp jawline and hell, he was really being creepy right now, wasn’t he? Quickly Chris blinked and shook his head, trying to act as nonchalant as he possibly could as he grinned and sat down. “Here you go. The best burger in town, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” Leon asked, but he was mirroring the grin, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked straight at Chris. “I mean, I know this place that has pretty killer burgers, I’m sure it can offer competition. I could take you sometime.” 

The offer was nonchalant, but genuine, and a part of Chris almost felt like Leon was asking him out on a date. He knew better, though, knew that it was definitely a buddy-thing, and he told himself firmly that he was _not_ disappointed about that. Before he could answer, though, he was interrupted by the honest-to-god _moan_ Leon let out as he bit into the burger. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Leon mumbled, mouth still half full, “this is _so good_.”

Truth to be told, Chris’ brain was still short-circuiting a little, but he somehow managed to summon up a smile and a laugh. “Told you so.” He was still smiling as he attacked his own food, feeling ridiculously pleased for some stupid reason. He hadn’t realized how hungry he had been, too, so maybe this had been a good idea for the both of them. 

Soon enough the burgers were gone, with them the worst of the hunger, and they both slowed down. Leon had propped a foot up on one of the empty chairs as he leaned back against the wall, sitting sideways in his seat. He nodded towards the logo on Chris’ shirt, arching an eyebrow at him questioningly, “BSAA?”

“Yeah, _Bioterrorism security assessment alliance_ ,” Chris grimaced a little at the long name. It sounded a little too fancy if one asked him, but well, the name wasn’t the important thing about this. What mattered was that they were making the world a little bit safer for everyone. “It’s... We want to make sure that the threat is dealt with properly. You know, after everything that’s happened.”

“Yeah. I get that,” Leon nodded slowly, only pausing to chew on a few fries. “I mean. That’s what I’m here for, too.” He was making quick work of his fries, too, and he had obviously not been exaggerating when he’d said he’d been starving. 

“Yeah I know,” Chris grinned a little. At first he’d just heard Claire sing Leon’s praises, and had been skeptical if the man was really as good as his sister claimed. But then he’d gotten to know of Leon’s accomplishments professionally, too, through the reports and files he’d gained access to. And it was nothing short of impressive. “You’re something like a living legend, you know. Some of the guys I work with think you hung the moon.”

Leon grinned, giving a small one-shouldered shrug. “What can I say, I’m just that good.” There was a barely noticeable blush dusting his cheeks, though. As if he wasn’t entirely comfortable with being complimented like this, even with the cocky front he put up. For a moment he was silent, focused on his food, but then he met Chris’ eyes straight and asked “And what do _you_ think?”

“Are you fishing for compliments?” Chris asked immediately, unable to keep himself from teasing. He had mercy on Leon though and didn’t wait for a reply. “Can’t say I wouldn’t be impressed. Not many people can pull off what you can. You know,” he went on before he could talk himself out of it, “if you ever feel like switching jobs, I’m sure BSAA has something for you.”

For a second something flashed in Leon’s eyes, something indefinable, but then it was all gone and the confident smirk was back, followed by a nonchalant shrug. “I’m not really a team player. I always get sent in alone. But thanks. Glad to hear the pride of the BSAA thinks so highly of me.” He smirked.

It was nice, all of it. The way they could talk to each other like they’d always done this, spent time together just the two of them. Like they’d been friends forever. Leon kept stealing Chris’ fries after he’d finished his own and Chris let him, without protest. He kept getting distracted by those long nimble fingers anyway, wondering how they would feel against his skin. 

Sure Chris had known he’d been harboring a bit of a crush on Leon ever since he’d met him, but it was a different thing to actually do something about it. He’d never been quite _this_ drawn to another man before. He’d been aware of his sexuality ever since he’d been a teenager, but all he’d had were vague little crushes that had never gotten anywhere. So while he was open to take the next step, was even kind of hoping for it to happen, he didn’t really know _how_.

And it made him feel a little stupid. So he contented himself with letting Leon steal all of his fries, even offering up half of his pie, and enjoyed the company. This was good, too. And maybe he’d manage to gather enough courage to make a move one day.

Once they’d eaten they got back to the car and drove the rest of the way to Chris’ apartment in comfortable silence. Eating properly seemed to have sobered Leon up a lot, too, and he didn’t sway on his feet at all as they made their way up and Chris let them in. His place was small, but he did have one extra bedroom just in case Claire wanted to stay over sometimes. 

They stopped in the middle of the living room, and for a moment they just stood there, a little awkwardly, and Chris couldn’t help but let his gaze wander. Leon was wearing the most sinfully tight jeans Chris had ever seen in his life, they looked like they were damn near painted on those strong thighs, snug around the hips. The shirt was a plain blue button-up, but the top three buttons were open to show a peek of a collarbone, and suddenly Chris had to look away.

Chris swallowed hard. “Let me just find you something more comfy to sleep in. You probably reek of the club,” he said, motioning vaguely towards the couch. “If you want to watch TV or something, the remote’s right there.” He didn’t wait for a reply before hurrying to his bedroom, digging through the closets to find something he could give Leon to wear. He wasn’t exactly sure how easily Leon got cold so he grabbed a comfy pullover in addition to the sweatpants and the t-shirt. 

As he got back to the living room, Leon was still standing right where he’d left him. Wordlessly Chris handed him the clothes, and gained a tentative smile in turn. “Mind if I take a shower?” Leon asked, and as soon as he got the go-ahead and was pointed towards the bathroom he set to it. 

Chris made sure that the bed in the guestroom was made and ready, before grabbing a pack of cigarettes and his lighter and stepping out into the small balcony. Already the first drag from the cigarette was like calming balm on his nerves, if he was being honest with himself. So he took his time, leaned on the railing and watched the city lights, as he enjoyed the sweet dose of nicotine. 

He was still standing there when the door opened and closed behind him, and Leon joined him outside. There was a towel slung around Leon’s neck, his hair still wet from the shower, and he was wearing the clothes Chris had given him. Everything about the moment felt so domestic Chris couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed the pack of smokes and offered it to Leon, who only shook his head before leaning against the railing, right next to Chris. 

With a shrug Chris took another cigarette for himself, figuring that he could as well, now that they were already out there. Besides he needed something to do so that he wouldn’t just keep staring at how good Leon looked in _his clothes_ , and how much a stubborn part of him wanted that to happen a lot more. “You feeling better?” he asked, only risking a brief sideways glance at the other man. 

“Yeah,” Leon smiled a little, running his fingers through his damp hair. It left it messy, in a way that made Chris want to smooth it out again. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Silence fell around them again, but this time it was comfortable again, the awkwardness gone. Unhurriedly Chris smoked his second cigarette, and even when he’d already stubbed it out he stayed there for a moment, just enjoying the company. It was then that Leon suddenly spoke up. “You know, when I said I’m not really a team player?” he started, gazing into the distance. “I had a partner on a mission once. A bit over two years ago.”

It sounded like he was gearing up for something, building up to a story or a confession or… But then he fell silent, like he was so lost in thought he didn’t even realize he had stopped speaking. Chris gave him time, though, waited it out patiently, as somehow he had a feeling he shouldn’t push. 

He was rewarded after a while, when Leon did speak up again. “Last month I killed him.”

“What!?” The question burst out of Chris before he could even stop it. The words were like an ice cold shower, leaving him stunned in disbelief. His mind was going a million miles an hour, trying to remember if there’d been anything in the reports he’d seen from Leon’s missions that would explain this. Yet he had seen heavily edited versions, with information blanked out of them, and who was to say Leon had even included every detail to begin with. 

Leon laughed, but it wasn’t exactly a happy sound. It was dry, tore its way from his throat. “To be fair, he tried to kill me first.” He paused again, but this time only briefly, before he went on to explain. “I thought he was dead, and I blamed myself. I kept telling myself that I caused all of it. But there he was, working for fucking _Umbrella_ of all things.” He tilted his head to finally look at Chris, and there was so much sheer sorrow in his eyes that it was nearly overwhelming. “And I’m not supposed to be telling you any of this.”

Honestly, Chris didn’t know what to say, so he settled for a lame “I’m sorry.” The mere mention of Umbrella brought up so many memories, so much rage and contempt, and he barely knew how to handle any of that. Add to it the way Leon was looking at him, so raw and open, and Chris honestly was left reeling, unable to say anything else.

It didn’t matter much, as Leon just shrugged, twisting around so that he was leaning back against the railing now. “So when I said I’m not really a team player?” He smiled a little, almost tentatively. “Yeah. It’s better when I’ve only got myself to rely on. At least I know I won’t stab myself in the back. Or turn my partner into a rage-fueled mercenary.”

“Having a partner, a team, can be a really good thing though,” Chris said, thinking about the people he’d worked with, about Jill in particular, people he would give his life for and knew would give theirs for him. “Not everyone is out there to betray you.” Not that he hadn’t experienced his share of betrayal in the past, too, he thought bitterly. But at least he also had the positive experiences, ones that Leon seemed to completely lack.

“Easy for you to say,” Leon grinned, and this time it seemed more relaxed, less forced and sad and instead… teasing? “You’re the kind of person _everyone_ likes! You… seem like someone people want to do better for, you know? They want to impress you, and live up to your expectations, just to make sure they’re not letting you down.”

Chris shifted in his place, a little embarrassed. “I don’t know,” he mumbled.

He didn’t get any further though, not before Leon interrupted him with a firm “But I do.”

That almost startled Chris with its honesty, and for a second he got lost staring into Leon’s eyes again. There was no hint of mockery, nothing that would’ve even suggested that he was anything but sincere when he said that. And maybe that was what finally gave Chris the final push he’d needed. Maybe that was what finally got him to step closer, until their chests were touching, until he could bring his hand up and brush his fingers over Leon’s cheek. 

As he leaned in he half expected to be pushed off, but it never happened. Instead Leon met him halfway, kissed him back, practically melting right against him. Chris’ fingers slipped into Leon’s hair, still damp from the shower, but he didn’t dare to do anything else in fear of accidentally breaking the moment. 

When Chris pulled back from the kiss Leon made a soft, almost disappointed sigh in the back of his throat, and that was all it took to reel Chris back in. This time he was more courageous, brought his free hand up to place it on Leon’s chest, as if to make sure that it wasn’t all in his imagination. Leon was warm and solid under his touch, though, so unbearably real that it was almost too much to handle. 

At first when Leon shivered Chris thought it was because of the kiss, but then a gust of wind made his own arms break out in gooseflesh and he realized how cold it really was out there. Regretfully he broke the kiss, dropping his hands down to rub them over Leon’s bare arms. “Why didn’t you wear the pullover?” he admonished, automatically reverting to his concerned-big-brother voice. 

Leon laughed, a little choked. “It wasn’t cold inside.”

“C’mon.” Chris chose to ignore the words and instead gently took a hold of Leon’s shoulders, pulling him along to get them both back into the warmth of his apartment. What he wasn’t expecting was how Leon easily not only followed him but also maneuvered them to the couch, pushed him down to move in to straddle him. 

And they were kissing again. It was as soft and exploring as it had been the first times, but now Leon had the upper hand, could use their position to his advantage to kiss Chris deeper. It didn’t take long for him to slide his palms underneath Chris’ shirt, and Chris couldn’t help but jump a little. “Cold,” he explained as Leon pulled back to look at him, grinning sheepishly. “Your fingers are fucking _freezing_.”

“Want me to stop touching you, then?” Leon asked, and already as he spoke he splayed his fingers wider, pushed his hands upwards even more. 

Truth to be told, Chris didn’t mind all that much. Sure he wasn’t really into the cold touch, but it was _Leon_ touching him. Those were _Leon’s hands_ , cold or not, and besides they were warming up rapidly as he kept slowly touching Chris’ chest and his sides. “No,” he answered belatedly, knowing full well that he’d taken his time. “Please don’t stop.”

He was rewarded with another kiss, one that Leon kept smiling into, and that alone was so worth _everything_. 

As his hands were already warmed up, Leon slid them down to Chris’ abdomen. He shifted his right hand to rest it on Chris’ side, while he moved his left down until his fingertips dipped under the waistband of the sweatpants. He let the touch linger there, as if he was building up to something, or maybe waiting for permission, only stroking the soft skin with the pad of his thumb.

Involuntarily Chris gasped, tensing a little. It wasn’t that he didn’t want this, he was completely on board with the proceedings, his dick already hard and straining against the fabric of his pants. But this was such uncharted territory for him, that despite his usually healthy self confidence he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of nerves. 

Leon picked up on that, perceptive as ever, and although he didn’t withdraw his hand he stopped right there. “You okay?” he asked, looking up at Chris through the blond strands of hair that had fallen on his face. “We can stop.”

“No,” Chris said, his voice choked, and he swallowed hard to make it work again. “No. It’s just.” He paused for a second, his palms on Leon’s hips like grounding him in the moment, somehow helping him settle. “This is the closest I’ve ever been to another guy’s dick?” It came out as a question instead of a statement, and he kind of wanted a do-over. 

Leon’s eyes widened a little, and he took a moment to take in the information. Then there was that small half-smile again, something utterly _soft_ in his eyes. “You do realize you don’t need to do anything you’re uncomfortable with? I’m not gonna—”

That was as far as he got before Chris caught his mouth with his own, kissing him hard and unyielding. Even when it broke he kept their faces close, noses almost brushing. “No, I want to. _God_ , I want to. You’re so fucking gorgeous I—”

This time it was Leon who cut him off with a kiss, grinning right after. “I was hoping you were thinking that,” he admitted, “when you were checking me out earlier.” He held the eye-contact, barely even blinking, as he finally pushed his hand down further, helping with his right hand so he could tug the pants down enough to free Chris’ erection from the confines of his pants. 

Leon laced his fingers around Chris’ cock, the first stroke almost experimental. And damn near enough to tip Chris over the edge already. Goddamnit, the knowledge of who it was touching him like this was alone enough to push his buttons, and he couldn’t help but buck his hips up a little in search for more. 

Then Leon rubbed his thumb over the head of Chris’ cock, humming a little in the back of his throat. “I should’ve known you’d be impressive,” he said, before pressing a whole row of small, wet kisses along Chris’ jaw all the way to his lips. “Next time,” he drawled teasingly, and twisted his wrist, pulling an incoherent moan from Chris. “I’m going to suck you off nice and slow.”

There were no words Chris could say, none at all, and all he could do was stare up at Leon honest-to-god _adoringly_. Leon wasn’t even done, and as he kept on stroking Chris slowly, he leaned in so close his hot breath ghosted over Chris’ ear. “I want to taste you, Chris. Would you like that?”

The answer was a frankly quite embarrassing whine, but Chris didn’t have the necessary brain activity to even mind. “Jesus, Leon,” he gasped, unsure how he even got that much out coherently, “ _yes_. I want that.” 

Finally Chris had managed to gather himself enough to make his hands move from Leon’s hips, and hastily he tugged on the waistband of the pants to pull them down, yanking them out of the way. His hands were shaking a little, and he certainly wasn’t as good as Leon at this in the state he was in, but he desperately wanted to repay the favor and without hesitance he wrapped his fingers around Leon’s dick. 

Leon’s eyes slipped shut and he inhaled deeply, a shiver running down his spine as he focused on the touch. The small smile was like stuck on his lips, never wavering, not even when he brushed his lips over Chris’. He didn’t say anything, only stayed close, so close their noses were touching and they were sharing breath as they jerked each other off nice and slow. 

Truth to be told, Chris probably wouldn’t have had the coordination for anything else right at that moment. It felt good, though. Leon was hard and heavy in his palm and that made Chris want to do things he’d never tried before. Yet now he focused on every single gasp and moan he managed to draw from Leon, focused on the sparks of pleasure that kept building up inside of him with every pull Leon gave him. 

The orgasm snuck up on Chris and before he even realized it there were fucking _sparks_ flashing in his vision as he came hard over their chests, staining the shirts. He refused to close his eyes, kept on staring at the picture Leon painted over him, with his slightly parted lips and flushed cheeks, eyes dark with need. It was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, and he wanted more of it. 

So he used his free hand to grab Leon’s ass and yanked him in closer, too close really to keep up the long strokes from before. But Chris knew what he himself liked, and he tried all of the tricks to see which of them drew the most delightful reactions from Leon. He was almost smug about the way he managed to make Leon shake above him in mere minutes. 

Then Leon tipped over the edge, too, his hips stuttering a little as he jerked into the touch, riding out the aftershocks of his climax. 

Easily Chris wrapped his arms around Leon to keep him close, ignoring the mess they’d made for now, just content to be this close. It was Leon’s laughter that broke the silence, his voice a little muffled as he buried his face into Chris’ neck. “Fucking hell, this is so not how I saw tonight playing out,” he admitted. 

“Disappointed?” Chris asked, teasingly. There was the barest hint of actual insecurity laced somewhere in there, but he hoped it wasn’t audible, hoped that Leon wouldn’t notice. He felt good about this all, and he only hoped that Leon was really up for a repeat performance like he’d said earlier. 

“No,” Leon grinned against Chris’ skin, even tiredly slapped his shoulder a little as if to admonish him. “ _Never_.” Then he sat up straight, easily fixing both of them back into their respective sweatpants. “I might need a new shirt, though.”

“Or you could just take it off?” Chris suggested, blinking up at Leon with faked innocence.

Leon laughed. “Yeah. I could. I really could.”


End file.
